Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf
The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf (イヌイヌの実 モデル狼 (ウルフ), Inu Inu no Mi, Moderu Urufu) is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into a large werewolf and a full wolf. "Inu" means dog. In the Viz Manga, it is called the Mutt-Mutt Fruit Wolf Model. The fruit is one of the many Inu Inu Fruit models and was eaten by Jyabura. Strengths and Weaknesses : Jūshigan]]The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Jyabura, is that it's user gains more physical strength in their hybrid and full wolf forms, equivalent to that of a real wolf and more. Any physical fighting style that the user has, like the Rokushiki for example, is generally made more lethal with the additional strength bestowed upon them. Notably, carnivorous Zoan-types are said to be especially vicious. The user is also granted with the additional weapons of claws and fangs, which can be used effectively in attacks, and can greatly increase the potency of their normal fighting style techniques, as was demonstrated with Jyabura's far more lethal Shigan while in Half-Wolf form. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Jyabura for combat purposes in conjunction with Rokushiki and Tekkai Kenpo in order to make him a more lethal fighter. When used together with his underhanded tactics to make opponents drop their guard in front of him, they give Jyabura an advantage that most predators in the wild have. While not battling, Jyabura has also used the Devil Fruit powers to help him in non-assassin based circumstances. In order to help his strongest fellow CP9 agent, Rob Lucci, after the incident in Enies Lobby, Jyabura has used his Devil Fruit powers to help raise Lucci's medical funds. While in his full wolf form, Jyabura decided to put on a street performance wherein he would jump through hoops of fire to thrill passersby and earn some money for Lucci's cause.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.8, Jyabura thrills audiences by jumping through a hoop of fire while in his wolf form. Trivia *Though not exactly verified, Jyabura claims that when he turns into his hybrid form and gains more physical strength, his douriki level also increases due to the Devil Fruit's powers.One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 379, Jyabura claims his douriki level increases when he uses his Devil Fruit. *Due to a misunderstanding of how Devil Fruits work, Jyabura initially believed the myth that the "Devil" within him, that provides his Devil Fruit powers, would come out and battle the "Devil" of another Devil Fruit when in close proximity. He, like many others, believed that they would duke it out until the Devil Fruit user's body would be destroyed. His fears however were put to rest by his fellow CP9 agent, Blueno, who explained that what he was fearing was what happens when a Devil Fruit user eats more than one Devil Fruit.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, Jyabura expresses his misunderstanding on how Devil Fruits work. References External Links *Gray Wolf - Wikipedia article on wolves. *Werewolf - Wikipedia article about werewolves in general *Werewolves - Monstrous.com articles on werewolves *Werewolf - Monstropedia article about werewolves in general * Cryptozoology - Werewolf - Skeptic World article about the werewolf Site Navigation de:Inu Inu no Mi, Modell Wolf Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan